peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Mobian an Injun
At the Mobian village, the Oracle of Delphius, generous of having Sonia returned, released Tails, Charmy, and the Lost Boys. "Stand before us." the Oracle said. "I already am." Knuckles replied. Amy was wearing a lime green Indian dress (similar to Pocahontas' dress), a necklace with emerald beads, and red war paint on her face, Tails was wearing an Indian chief headdress with red feathers, brown Indian pants made with caribou hide and porcupine quills, a matching breechcloth, shoes, and red war paint, and Charmy was wearing a beige breechcloth, a headband with a red feather, and red war paint. "What's the Oracle doing, Tails?" Amy asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Tails replied. "What's he saying, Tails?" Charmy asked. "He's saying 'Knuckles the Echidna, mighty warrior, saved Sonia, make Oracle of Delphius heap glad'." Tails answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Amy giggled. The Oracle put an Indian Chief headdress on Knuckles' head. "I'll make you, Knuckles, a heap big chief. You are now Little Flying Eagle." Knuckles did an Indian war whoop and the boys cheered. Then, they all sat down, Knuckles next to the Oracle. Sonia passed the pipe to the Oracle and then Knuckles. "Teach us that Knuckles is a brother to all of the Mobians." Sonia said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Tails said. "So, what makes the Mobian an Injun?" asked Flounder. "When did they say "Ugh!"?" asked Chip and Dale in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Charmy called. "Why does he ask you How?" the Oracle smiled. Then the Mobians begin to sing as Charmy, Amy, and Tails took a turn with the pipe. Mobians: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Injun Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Mobian He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the Mobians and boys danced. A female fish named Frances Albacore stopped Charmy. "No dance." Frances said. "Go get firewood, darling." "Okay." Charmy replied as he went to get the firewood. Mobians: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ugh"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ugh"? Hana Mana Ganda In the Mobian book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big ugh When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Shadow the Hedgehog was tying to impress Tikal the Echidna, but instead he impressed his adoptive mother-in-law, Tillie Hippo. Meanwhile, Sonia is dancing in front of Tails on a drum. Tails was impressed. Sonia got off the drum and goes over to him. Mobians: What made the Mobian an Injun What made the Mobian an Injun Let's go back a million years To the very first Mobian prince After Tails got the firewood, he saw that Sonia was kissing Tails. "Eww!" Charmy said in disgust. "Oh well." Charmy shrugged, as he continued to dance, Tails blushed and grinned. He then did an Indian war whoop and joined in the dance. Mobians: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since The Oracle smirked at this and watched Tails and Sonia dance. Mobian: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the Injun No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The Mobian's an Injun Then Knuckles and Amy danced in the line, followed by the mobians, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, Flower, Tails, and Charmy. Sonia kissed Tails as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Amy said, as she danced with Knuckles while Sonia danced with Tails. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Knuckles said. "Okay!" Amy, Tails, Charmy and the boys said as they followed Knuckles back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Angel was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Angel turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was trapped in a bag by Scratch and Grounder. "Hey, let me out!" Angel cried as he took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Angel, but Dr. Eggman would like a word with you." Scratch said as he and Grounder go back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction